Limericks um Potterverse
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Snape in allen Lebenslagen. Mit Lupin, Dumbledore, McG, Malfoy und öfter mal mit Hermine im Gespräch oder bei Taten :D Lim 50: Unverschämt
1. Snapes Befürchtung

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans **

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen (von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros) und verdiene kein Geld damit. Die Limericks sind allerdings mein Eigentum.  
A/N: Ein Wettbewerb im Profsnape.de hat's ausgelöst und zwar mein Limerick-Fieber. Das Thema hieß ‚Alles was kurz ist'. Eigentlich wollte ich Drabbles schreiben, aber das ist dabei herausgekommen. Zur Info zitiere ich noch Wikipedia: Ein Limerick ist ein kurzes, in aller Regel scherzhaftes Gedicht in fünf Zeilen mit dem Reimschema aabba und einem (relativ) festen Silbenschema, das eine Geschichte erzählt, die meistens mit einer Pointe endet. Wichtiger als die Zahl der Silben ist die Rhythmik._

-o-o-o-

Zum Spiegel ruft Snape: „Wie gemein!"  
Und dann schaut er ganz finster drein.  
„'Ne Challenge im Forum  
Und dann geht es worum?  
Um Snape und was Kurzes? Oh nein!"


	2. Remus' Unarten

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Es geht weiter und ich hoffe einfach, dass vielleicht doch noch mehr Leute auf den Geschmack kommen. Ich freu mich auch über Einwort-Reviews oder Smileys ;) _

Zu Remus sprach Severus eben:  
„Was musst' ich jetzt grade erleben?  
Der Mond ist nicht voll!  
Ja, bist du den doll  
beim Pinkeln das Bein anzuheben?"


	3. Hermines Vorschlag

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Ich freue mich, dass die Limericks Anklang finden, Danke für eure Reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Es sagte mit finsterer Miene  
Professor Snape Grangers Hermine:  
„Das ist unverzeihlich,  
verboten …doch freilich  
auch ich mag das Spiel Blume-Biene."


	4. Snapes Können

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Danke fürs Reviewen an Zephyr, ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit dich anzuschreiben._

-o-o-o-

Der Sev'rus galt im ganzen Land  
Als zynisch und auch red´gewandt.  
Was er sonst mit der Zunge  
anstellte der Junge  
war sonst nur Minerva bekannt.

_Wer möchte jetzt alles Minerva heißen:D_


	5. Albus' Geschmack

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und weiter geht es :o)_

-o-o-o-

Es fragt sich Snape aus Slytherin:  
_Wie kann ich dem Foltern entflieh'n?  
_„Albus, was für ein Graus!  
Schalt die Volksmusik aus!  
Wie wär's denn mit Liedern von Queen?"


	6. Passt nicht

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Es hört nicht auf :)_

-o-o-o-

„Hermine, er passt nicht hinein!"  
„Oh, Severus, das kann nicht sein!  
Sonst geht's wie geschmiert.  
Was ist denn passiert? -  
Der Schlüssel muss andersrum sein!"


	7. Albus' Angebot

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
_

-o-o-o-

Sprach Albus zu Snape, dem Todesser:  
„Du wirst doch nicht kneifen, mein Kesser?  
Das ist ein Genuss."  
Und dann gab's 'nen Schuss.  
„Mit Rum schmeckt der Tee noch viel besser!"


	8. Rührend

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
_

-o-o-o-

Hermines Mann, Severus heißt er.  
Er rührte, der Tränkemeister,  
im Kessel die Soße.  
„Das geht in die Hose,  
nie hält er, der Muggel-Kleister!"


	9. Konsequent

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Bitte nicht hauen für diesen Limerick, die Idee kam mir durch ein Bild, das mir eine Freundin mal zum Thema geschickt hatte ;)_

-o-o-o-

Der Severus konnt's nicht ertragen,  
wenn man ihm wollt' Feigheit nachsagen.  
Er nahm jede Wette  
mal gemeine, mal nette.  
Und musst' er auch Weiberkram tragen.


	10. Kompromiss

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Okay, der letzte Lim hat euch also nicht gefallen. Ich hoffe, dieser hier ist besser.  
Eine Spoilerwarnung kann ich mir wohl jetzt sparen ;)  
Dieser Limerick ist für Kira und Eve aus dem PS. _

-o-o-o-

Snape grinste zu Voldemorts Erben.  
„Ich konnte doch nicht einfach sterben.  
Malfoy, du bist jetzt Lord.  
Schick mich bitte nicht fort!  
Ich lass mir mein Haar auch blond färben!"


	11. Störfaktor

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
_

-o-o-o-

Es klatschte der Severus los  
bei der Schulaufführung; doch bloß  
war es mitten im Akte  
und nicht, weil's ihn packte.  
Er wurd' nur die Mücke nicht los. 


	12. Stell dich nicht so an!

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und jetzt noch was Frivoleres ;) Dieses Drab spielt während Band 7  
_

-o-o-o-

„Snape! Du bringst mich zu rasen!"  
„Minerva, lass doch diese Phrasen."  
Ich bin jetzt hier Boss.  
Steig vom hohen Ross.  
Du könntest mir ruhig einen ..."


	13. Snapes Frust

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Diesen Limerick widme ich Angie Snape D, mein erstes Opfer bei der Limerickitis :D_

-o-o-o-

Im Himmel sprach Snape: „Oh, wie spießig  
bist du, James, und das ist verdrießlich.  
Die christliche Lehre  
sagt: Teilen ist Ehre.  
Und Lily freut sich sicher riesig."

_Edit: da der Reim hier oben so sauber ist, habe ich nach einer Alternative gesucht und sie endlich gefunden. Hier ist sie:_

Im Himmel sprach Snape: „Wie borniert,  
bist du James, was mich irritiert.  
Die christliche Lehre  
sagt: Teilen ist Ehre.  
Lily ist bestimmt amüsiert."


	14. Selber schuld

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Für wen diese Widmung ist, wird beim Lesen klar, denke ich ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Oh, Severus, lass das Geheule!  
Da gruselt sich doch jede Eule.  
Liest du im Unterricht'  
' ne Erotikgeschicht'  
von Kira, kriegst du halt ‚ne Beule!"


	15. Interessante Interpretation

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1_  
_A/N: Diesen Limerick widme ich Alcina von Steinsberg, die bis jetzt nur mit Drabblelitis anstecken konnte, aber wer weiß ;)_

-o-o-o-

Es dachte sich Snape: Wie ich schufte.  
Und was liegt da jetzt in der Lufte?  
Ist's so weit gekommen,  
dass sie es genommen  
hat wörtlich die Fee mein: „Verdufte!"?


	16. Im Dunklen

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1_  
_A/N: Diesen Limerick lass ich einfach ohne Widmung stehen, es könnte missverstanden werden ;)_

-o-o-o-

's war dunkel und wurd' immer feuchter.  
Da dachte sich Snape, Licht, das bräucht' er.  
Prompt grinste ihn an  
der Black frech: „Oh, Mann,  
bei ‚Lumos' bist _du_ der Armleuchter!"


	17. Die richtige Antwort

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1_  
_A/N: Vor Jahresende wollte ich euch noch einen neuen Limerick antun :D Diesmal traue ich mich wieder an eine Widmung und deshalb ist dieser Lim für Loki Slytherin._

-o-o-o-

„Miss Weasley, ich dacht' Sie sind schlau,"  
sprach Snape. „Dabei wusst' ich genau:  
Sie hab'n keinen Schwanz.  
Daran sieht man ganz  
schnell, dass Sie sind nicht Meerjungfrau."


	18. Technik

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1_  
_A/N: Nicht, dass ihr denkt, mir gehen die Reime aus :)_

-o-o-o-

„Hermine", sprach Snape, „'bin kein Schwein,  
von oben, von unten, mag sein.  
Doch von hinten, von vorn,  
davon krieg ich 'nen Horn.  
Da putz ich mir die Zähn' doch allein!"


	19. Schlechte Laune

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1_  
_A/N: Ich gestehe, ich habe nicht geahnt, dass Hermines Zahnputztechnik-Kommentare im letzten Lim solche Verwirrung auslösen würden. Ich hoffe, dieser Limerick ist eindeutiger. Er spielt zur Zeit von Band 5. _

-o-o-o-

„Dolores, sind Sie etwa sauer?",  
fragt scheinheilig Snape. „Ich bedauer."  
Dacht' ich doch, Sie wollen hör'n,  
dass die Schüler, die Görn  
Ihre Strafarbeit nenn'n ‚Happy Aua'."


	20. Unerwartet

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1_  
_A/N: Ein Limerick, der ziemlich AU ist, aber ich hoffe, er macht trotzdem Spaß. Inspiriert wurde er durch einen Austausch im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Und diesen Limerick widme ich mit einem dicken Knuddelwuddel McAbe._

-o-o-o-

Über Snape wusst' Hermine nicht viel.  
Der Kolleg' zeigte sich so agil.  
Als er kam ihr sehr nah,  
war ihr ganz plötzlich klar.  
Der Severus, der hatte Sti(e)l.


	21. Nicht richtig

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1_

-o-o-o-

Angewidert sah Severus drein.  
„Mann, was kippen Sie da hinein!  
Das ist gar nicht gemäß  
dem Rezept ohne Käs,   
kann ‚ne Pizza niemals richtig sein!"


	22. Klar gestellt

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Fragt mich nicht, wie Severus dort hingekommen ist, wo er sich gerade befindet :D_

-o-o-o-

„Sybill, oh dein Jammern macht krank",  
meint knurrig Snape. „Ich will kein' Zank!  
Schau, auf dem Tisch hier,  
steh'n der Tassen vier,  
und sind folglich nicht mehr in dein'm Schrank!"


	23. Kommunikation ist alles!

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Es geht wieder weiter ;) Diesen Lim widme ich Alcina, als Dankeschön für alles mögliche angefangen für ihren Betaeinsatz bis hin zur Arbeit, die sie in unser Schreiberlinge-Forum steckt! _

-o-o-o-

Aus Sinistras Gesicht Snape schon las,  
da steckt Albus dahinter. Welch Farce!  
„Wie das Wetter ich fand,  
liegt ganz klar auf der Hand!  
Ich ging einfach hinaus und da war's!"


	24. Geheimnisse

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Kurz vor Ostern schlage ich noch mal zu ;). Wer die Idee nicht mag, sie stammt nicht von mir, ich hab's nur aufgegriffen :D_

-o-o-o-

Des Nachts hört Snape ein leises Tapsen,  
denkt: Nachtigall, ick hör dir trapsen.  
In Hogwarts Gemäuer,  
gibt's noch Abenteuer.  
Doch was will der Albus mit Strapsen?


	25. Farbberatung

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Dieser Limerick ist für die liebe McAbe, denn sie hat die Idee inspiriert._

-o-o-o-

„Nymphadora, nun mach keine Schau!"  
Snape reicht Tonks einen Whiskey. „Ob grau,  
pink, braun, rot, violett,  
ist ja alles ganz nett.  
Doch… Prost, ich säh' dich gerne mal blau."


	26. Schöne Sache

Limericks ums Potterverse

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und weiter geht es ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Mein Lord, da Ihr fragt mich: Mitnichten,  
würde ich hier auf's Mitleid verzichten",  
sagt Snape ohne Scherz.  
„Und wie wär's mit Herz?  
Ich mag euer Hobby, das Dichten!"

_Ich weiß es zwar nicht genau, aber ich glaube, dieser Limerick wurde von den Drabbles der Geheime Hobbys-Challenge der Rumtreiberinnen (die Drabs findet ihr in meiner C2) inspiriert ;) _


	27. So geht das nicht!

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Einen lieben Gruß hiermit an Angie Snape D meine liebe Mitlimerickerin!_

-o-o-o-

„Mensch, Longbottom, du bist 'ne Flasche!",  
brummt angepisst Snape. „So 'ne Masche.  
Das kommt gar nicht gut.  
's geht grad noch der Hut.  
Doch der Irrwicht hat 'ne blöde Tasche."


	28. Ginnys neuer Blickwinkel

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Auch hier nach langer Zeit ein bisschen Nachschub :)_

-o-o-o-

Nachts im Muggeloutfit bläst sehr barsch  
der Professor Snape Ginny den Marsch.  
Er zischt: „Ab jetzt ist Ruh!",  
dreht den Rücken ihr zu.  
Und sie schaut und denkt: _Was für ein Arsch!_


	29. Erwischt

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Ich weiß, die Updates kommen nur kleckerweise, ich hoffe, der Limerick gefällt trotzdem. Kleine Warnung, stellt es euch nicht zu bildhaft vor, sonst gruselt's euch bestimmt ;)_

-o-o-o-

Voll Ekel macht Snape ganz schnell kehrt  
weil ihn Peters Sexleben nicht schert.  
Dann kam ihm in den Sinn  
da ist doch der Wurm drin.  
Aber nein, hier ist's ja umgekehrt.


	30. Gibts nicht

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und wieder ein Limerick über mein Lieblingspairing ;) _

-o-o-o-

„Oh Sev'rus, das ist ja ein Wicht!  
Doch was machst du für ein Gesicht?  
Darf ich mal…?" „Oh, nein!  
Hermine, lass sein!  
Mein Minimuff geb' ich dir nicht!"


	31. Brutal

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Der Limerick ist nicht ganz passend für die Jahreszeit ;)_

-o-o-o-

Oh Sev'rus, du hast ohn' Gewissen,  
dem Kerl Kopf und Bein abgerissen.  
Das war gar nicht Recht!"  
„Doch schmeckt er nicht schlecht,  
dein Weckmann, Horace, musst du wissen!"


	32. Des einen Schutz

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Hier dürft ihr euch aussuchen, ob Snape das Gespräch mit James oder Harry führt. Ich denke es gehen beide Fälle auf ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Nein, Potter, du brauchst nicht zu schau'n,  
nicht flüchten oder abzuhau'n.  
Mein Patronus Hirschkuh  
passt zu deinem dazu,  
doch trotzdem steh ich nur auf Frau'n!"


	33. Peinlich

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Mal wieder was Neues von meinem Lieblingsparing ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Hermine, schau, was für ein Schreck!  
Den Ständer, ich krieg ihn nicht weg!"  
„Das geht Severus,  
ganz leicht mit dem Fuß.  
Und's Fahrrad rollt flott von dem Fleck."


	34. Logisch

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und es geht weiter!_

-o-o-o-

„„Ausziehn!", sprach Snape ohn' zu warten,  
was Ginny und Luna schnell taten.  
Denn sie sahen ein,  
so war er zu klein,  
der Tisch für die Tränkezutaten.


	35. Nicht einfach

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Diesmal ist es ein wenig harmloser. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt den Limerick trotzdem ;) Spielt irgendwann während Band 3. _

-o-o-o-

Die Note könn'n Sie nicht erreichen!"  
versucht Snape dem George auszuweichen.  
Dann schaut er zu Fred  
und sagt gar nicht nett:  
„Sie zwei sind niemals Ohnegleichen!"


	36. Grenzen der Magie

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Bin gespannt, wie ihr diesen Limerick findet ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Professor Snape, es ist das Beste,  
wenn ich jetzt mal rubble ganz feste.  
Mit Elfenmagie"  
meint Winky, „wird nie,  
ganz rein und sauber Ihre Weste!"


	37. Voreilige Bemerkung oder unkluge Gefäße

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Diesmal ist auf jeden Fall Harry gemeint ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Dass, Potter, wir uns hier verstehn.  
Erst wenn _ich_ es sag, könn'n Sie gehn.  
Sie brauchen viel Zeit,  
für die Strafarbeit!  
Kessel sollen _bescheuert_ aussehn."


	38. Rätselhaftes Kompliment

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und noch so'n Reim. Neulich beim Orden oder so ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Der Obstsaft", stellt Snape lächelnd klar,  
„schmeckt, Molly, mir ganz wunderbar.  
Du könnt'st wie mir scheint,  
mit Arthur vereint,  
eröffnen glatt eine Fruchtbar."


	39. Sprachlos

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Der letzte Limerick war nicht ganz so harmlos, wie die meisten dachten. Schaut doch noch mal auf das letzte Wort;)_

-o-o-o-

„James ist so stumm, das kommt woher?",  
fragt Lily Sev. „Das mag ich sehr!"  
„Ein Fall von dem Besen?  
Ein magisches Wesen?  
Dann war's bestimmt der Wortklaubär!"


	40. Fliegerträume

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Auch hier etwas Neues, wobei ich gestehen muss, das Versmaß ist nicht ganz sauber, ich hoffe, ihr seht mir das nach ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Das Heft mit den Besen gehört  
nur mir", raunzt Snape Hooch an empört.  
Er entwendet geschickt  
ihr das Corpus delict  
‚Heiße Feger', und sie schaut verstört.


	41. Einsicht

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und noch einmal Nachschub. Auf diesem Weg ein Dankeschön fürs Reviewen an Ouzel. Mit diesem Limerick schicke ich ganz liebe Grüße an reewa (von HPXPerts) und Nici (nici's anatomy). _

-o-o-o-

„Ich war, Gilderoy, ignorant,  
und hab' Ihre Größe verkannt",  
räumt Severus ein.  
„'s wird nie mehr so sein!"  
Snape zückt eine Lupe galant.


	42. Nicht nur Hermione

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
__A/N: Auch hier mal wieder Nachschub;) _

-o-o-o-

„Mensch, Myrte, was heulst du denn so?  
Du nervst mich, ich werde gleich roh!"  
„Snape lass dein Gezänk,  
brau' die' Zaubertränk'  
doch einfach nicht im Mädchenklo!"


	43. Riskant

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
__A/N: Dieser Limerick hat mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet, weil das Versmaß nicht ganz stimmt. Außerdem wollte ich mir eigentlich an Schüttelreimen probieren, aber da habe ich wohl nicht sauber geschüttelt. Vielleicht gefällt es euch trotzdem… hoffe ich ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Miss Granger, Sie woll'n heißen Sex  
auf Schulregeln schlicht scheißen, Hex?"  
Snape nickt. „Doch kommt's raus  
fällt das Feedback aus  
von Albus (dem Weißen): „Ex!"


	44. Feindlich

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
__A/N: Und noch ein Limerick. _

-o-o-o-

„Es reicht Snape, ich mach dich jetzt platt.  
Ich trau dir nicht und hab es satt."  
„Statt Worte verliern,  
lass Taten mich spür'n.  
Mad Eye, sonst bist du schnell Schach matt!"

_Ich habe jetzt auch Limericks ohne ff-Hintergrund geschrieben und veröffentliche diese bei fictionpress .com unter dem Nick __**Callie Evans. **__Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust auch dort vorbei zu schauen. _


	45. Unumgänglich

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
__A/N: Nachschub ;) Ich denke, ihr wisst, wer hier spricht :D_

-o-o-o-

„„Du glaubst nicht, dass ich dich verschon'?  
Oh, Sev'rus, was hältst du mein Sohn  
von mir? Doch ist's Pflicht  
aus Höflichkeit nicht  
zu Schmähen die Drops aus Zitron'!"


	46. Guter Tipp

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Dieser Limerick entstand wohl im Nachhall der Crossoverdrabbles von letzter Woche ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Nein, Tonks, von dem Kamasutra",  
sagt Snape, „lass' die Finger weg, ja.  
Denn auch nicht ein bisschen  
geh'n alle diese Bisschen  
bei Remus und dir, das ist klar!"


	47. Treibende Kraft

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Es gibt mal wieder ein Limerick, ein ganz klassisches mit einem Ortsnamen. Bitte die Wahl in Zeile 4 nicht persönlich nehmen, es passte so gut ;)_

-o-o-o-

Ein Zaubertrankmeister aus Schottland  
den die Fanfictionwelt ziemlich 'hot' fand,  
der las im Netz schlicht  
'ne Snarry-Geschicht'  
was ihn würgend blitzschnell Richtung Pott sandt'.


	48. Heiligtum

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Und noch mal ein Limerick mit Hermine und Snape ;)_

-o-o-o-

„Professor Snape, ich bin entzückt,  
Sie sind ja gigantisch bestückt."  
„Miss Granger, hinweg!",  
sagt Snape voller Schreck.  
_Mein_ Bücherschrank! Sie sind verrückt!"


	49. Nicht nur zum Schniefen

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
_

-o-o-o-

„Nein, Malfoy, schlag's dir aus dem Sinn,  
und mach dir 'nen Knoten wohin.  
Wo soll das hinführ'n  
mit deinen Allür'n?  
Dass ich dein Erinnermich bin?"


	50. Unverschämt

**Limericks ums Potterverse**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
A/N: Bei diesem Limerick waren die Reimwörter schon vorgegeben (aus einem Thread im Alrauneforum).  
_

-o-o-o-

Snape murmelt bei sich: „Dieser Knilch!'  
Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehn, den Filch!  
Ja glaubt dieser Fratz  
ich wär' seine Katz'?  
Bringt er mir statt Kaffee 'ne Milch!"


End file.
